In Love With The Enemy
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke's the new doctor and Naruto is his patient. However, things aren't as they seem… [SasuNaru AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **shounen-ai, **yaoi** (in the later chapters, of course) bastardized Sasuke, fantasy-world combined with the real world, heavy AU (ohh, beware my hyperactive imagination), powers (and I've got another use for the _Kyuubi_), some adult themes tossed here and there, innocent Naruto-chan, includes violence (nothing too harsh though) and language (as in curse words and cussing)… and over-all AU-ness (I guess that includes OOCness and OCs; there're no spoilers though). This fanfiction is rated **M **for a reason :)

**Notes : **Well, I've _long _wanted to write a fanfic with an **M **rating, that'd really be M. You know, the "harsh", "mature" fanfics XD I hope I could pull it off though…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Inspired By: **Sorrosa Girlie's _The Patient _(it's a SasuNaru), Triste's _Reason_ (Kai x Takao) and… various other TV Shows (like E.R., CSI, Grey's Anatomy, The House). And because of my very recent trip to the hospital for blood sampling –sniff-

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Meeting

* * *

**

His footsteps are brisk and his posture is rigidly formal. He steadily (coldly and easily) ignores the giggles and love-struck squeals that erupt from the lips of the females that aligned themselves beside the hospital's wall. The white colors represent the sterile and hygienic environment that hospitals are required to have.

His obsidian eyes take in everything he sees, including the possible paths for escape in case emergencies occur. He sees a couple of the hospital's patients pushed towards a certain "learning room". The file of his newest (first ever, actually) patient is on his right hand, swishing with his footsteps.

His guide, a vibrant blonde with model-like body, stops suddenly in front of one door. The fluorescent light from above makes his name tag, _Uchiha Sasuke_, shine to the point that his name is unreadable. He peeks in inside the room of his patient, and notices a number of strange things.

One, the room isn't stark-white like the rest of the facility. It's painted with various bright colors, as though the painter was very happy with life and felt like mixing up the different hues. Orange dominates the room's color, and he sees his patient from the small glass window on the door.

(Two) _Uzumaki Naruto _looks substantially different from his pictures in the files. The person he sees from the other side of the door looks worn-out and very tired from life. He's much thinner in-person, and the lively sparkle in his blue eyes isn't present.

Three, the room is _messy_. He remembers the list of hospital policies and Policy 76 reads that the patients are expected to clean after themselves, or punishment would be delivered accordingly.

There are still quiet a few peculiar things, but Ino's bare hands are already touching his jacket-covered arm and he pushes back the instinctual urge to _freeze _her solid. "Sasuke-kun?" She asks tentatively, and Sasuke snarls at her. The blonde backs away and she bows shakily, and leaves with hurried steps.

Sasuke doesn't enter his patient's room yet though. He recalls the files saying that Naruto hasn't spoken since his parents' death, and that was when he's five years old. Almost twelve years later, he hasn't spoken yet. Sasuke understands the trauma of losing one's parents, but his patient's case is different. Naruto has _seen _his parents perish in a fire that ate up an entire village. Sasuke remembers the file again; the fire's cause wasn't discovered at all (along with the arsonist's identity), and Uzumaki Naruto is recognized as the sole survivor of the terrible tragedy that took more than a thousand lives.

It's his job now, even though he's only in his final year in the university, to study this blond. The hospital tells him that there are more puzzling incidents revolving the young teen, but they told him (just earlier this morning, actually) that he'd find out more about Naruto's _mysterious_ secrets in the near future.

His eyes dilate (not that Naruto noticed) when he opens the door. The sheer _aura _of the blond is enough to overwhelm him with one blow, but he's an Uchiha, and he's _strong_. Even though the details aren't complete yet, he now understands his mission. He clears his throat loudly, and the blond looks at him with surprise on his azure-colored eyes. There's a confused, curious, lost and weary look, and Sasuke takes it all in with confidence.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'll be your personal doctor from now on."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Whee, another fanfic (with a super-short prologue) –cheers- Well, this is a _fantasy _story, so the "real-world" feel would change in the next few chapters. I hope you like the idea. Yes, there will be one-on-one sessions between Sasuke and Naruto –evil laugh- Depending on the responses, I'd "prioritize" the fanfics that I would update more regularly :P

**Flames are ignored. Reviews (suggestions, requests, ideas, and basically everything under the sun) are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, **yaoi** (in the later chapters, of course) bastardized Sasuke, fantasy-world combined with the real world, heavy AU (ohh, beware my hyperactive imagination), powers (and I've got another use for the _Kyuubi_), some adult themes tossed here and there, innocent Naruto-chan, includes violence (nothing too harsh though) and language (as in curse words and cussing)… and over-all AU-ness (I guess that includes OOCness and OCs; there're no spoilers though). This fanfiction is rated **M **for a reason :) Full notes at the prologue chapter.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

* * *

"How's Uzumaki?" A steely voice asked from beneath the darkness encompassing the large room. Many would find this place suffocating, or even terrifying, but to Uchiha Sasuke, things like these are exceedingly easy to handle.

"He's doing fine." A small hum prompted him to say more. "His health is improving. His _power_ is improving greatly, as well." He said all these with a mechanical-sounding voice, not betraying a single thing, merely relaying facts to his superior.

"Any suspicions?" The steely, cold voice asked, scarlet eyes glowing eerily from beneath the shrouding black hues of the room.

"The nurse eavesdropping on my conversation with Hyuuga Neji was already taken care of." He replied evenly, fingers itching to _snap_.

"Give me the files, little brother," There was nothing in his tone that suggested the affection one usually reserves for his siblings. Uchiha Sasuke's hands (which were covered with the blue-colored gloves with a strange symbol resembling commas on them) pushed a file folder towards his older brother, his superior. It was ripped away from his hold with only a minute fraction of strength Uchiha Itachi is known and feared for.

"You may leave now," Uchiha Itachi dismissed him with a bland voice. Sasuke turned around, really itching to _snap_ his fingers and turn every single thing in this room into perfectly-frozen figures.

"…Oh, and just a small reminder," Itachi's voice traversed the distance between the two of them, and even though Sasuke was already near the door, Itachi still sounded as though he was standing right in front of him. "You can't hide anything from me, foolish little brother," He continued, his voice deceptively light.

Sasuke didn't reply, didn't stiffen, didn't gasp in shock, and simply walked out.

* * *

**In Love With The Enemy**

**Chapter One : The Plan

* * *

**

"I'm glad that you look happier now, Naruto," A female with platinum-blonde hair remarked with a soft smile.

Expectedly, the blond patient didn't reply, but Naruto gave his nurse an answering smile. Ino didn't really trust Sasuke, and it's not just because he brushed her off during their first meeting. She could see something sinister lurking beneath his eyes, and it wasn't nice. She has always had the ability to feel a person's true personality--yeah, something like empathy--but Doctor Uchiha was freakishly-empty.

Ino could feel an enormous black hole expanding inside Uchiha Sasuke. And that black hole had a sinister force, and it could harm Naruto. But she didn't have any evidence, any power, so she couldn't confront the doctor. Plus, Naruto's case seemed to be improving greatly.

And Naruto seemed to like Sasuke. _Like_ like Sasuke.

Therefore, Yamanaka Ino, appointed nurse, shrugged off the heavy aura of malicious darkness that hung over the Uchiha.

She gazed at the young blond with fond eyes. It was like she viewed Naruto as her younger brother. She lost her siblings in a fire, just like what happened to Naruto. She could symphatize, and understand, to some extent, the sadness that engulfed Naruto and prevented his speech from reaching others' ears.

"...Do you want some juice, before you meet up with Uchiha-san?" Ino asked warmly, finished with arranging some of the things that Naruto has knocked over.

Naruto was nodding his agreement, but the smile suddenly bloomed into something much more brilliant, something that Ino hasn't seen before. The nurse swiveled around to see that Sasuke has already let himself in.

Figures.

Naruto could have put up a sign that said: 'I have hots for you, Sasuke!' and it could have been more discreet.

No, Ino's not jealous. But she could obviously see that Naruto, indeed, looked much happier. She just wished that she could quell the fluttering inside her chest as Sasuke waltzed towards Naruto, the dark aura hovering atop him heavier than ever.

* * *

"How are you?" Sasuke asked, his voice just a tad warmer than his usual. The blond patient in front of him nodded vigorously and smiled brightly, much like a kid. The scars on his cheeks crinkled as he smiled, and the doctor could see how those whisker-like indentions could appear like claw-marks.

The pictures on Uzumaki Naruto's hospital files showed the blond before the incident, and during his stay on this hospital. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Naruto seemed to look more like the pictures _before_ the incident.

It was good, he supposed, though he couldn't fathom why Naruto improved when his presence was introduced. Kabuto, one of the data analyzers, told him that it might be because _it_ was reacting to his power. It was still a hypothesis, and Kabuto was still researching on it.

The microchip that he installed on Naruto's nape was still there, Sasuke dully noted. The research team did a great job of constructing a water-proof small device that could monitor Naruto's aura levels.

The instructions on his folder told him that soon, he would be ask to place Naruto in a couple of different situations. The data analyzers would do their job of observing under which circumstances would _it_ flare up.

"I'm fine," Naruto wrote down messily on top of the blank sheet Sasuke handed to him earlier. It was a bit strange, to Sasuke, to read Naruto's almost-polite words. Not really polite, but something that's softer, something that didn't suit the blond's appearance well. The Uchiha figured the blond to be louder, brasher, and livelier.

Maybe it was because he lost his parents?

Sasuke suppressed a snort. He lost his parents, too, and Itachi was never the family-love type.

"What did you do yesterday?" Sasuke queried, and Naruto's face lit up. Tanned fingers shifted through the messy pile of papers and pencils, and after a few moments of searching, Naruto proudly showed Sasuke a series of drawings.

Naruto drew his room to a very accurate detail, Yamanaka Ino, the garden his window overlooked...

Sasuke discreetly activated the camera that was attached on the collar of his lab coat. He wasn't sure if Kabuto or his older brother needed it, but he prided himself in not missing anything. If these drawings were a sign of activated _chakra_, or some symbols that only Naruto could understand, then Sasuke needed to take pictures of them.

He came upon the last sheet of paper, and paused.

Naruto flushed slightly, knowing already which drawing caught his rapt attention.

It was a picture of him, while he was scowling at Naruto. It was nice, because Sasuke couldn't remember how to make other facial expressions already. He couldn't remember scowling at any others. Maybe it was because he spent most of his life being emotionless, or it could be due to his powers. Naruto drew and shaded his face with great care, and Sasuk couldn't find any flaw in the drawing.

Heh, was Uzumaki staring at him too much then?

The thought introduced a dizzying, warm feeling, and Sasuke disliked it. He distantly felt himself flush, and he hated himself for it. Emotions are for the weak, he knew, and this kind of thing is beneath him.

So what if Naruto made a drawing of him?

It didn't matter, because he was Naruto's doctor, Naruto's spy, Naruto's enemy. The blond may not know it -hell, he might never know it- but he would be the cause, the main person, of his death. Naruto might never know, but once he managed to get the blond to talk again, he would usher the blond to Itachi's laboratories.

It didn't matter, not at all, if Naruto stared at him enough to make an accurate portrait.

It didn't matter.

Like the way it didn't matter that Sasuke felt a tinge of warmth because of Naruto's actions.

* * *

"Is everything proceeding according to plan?" Itachi asked smoothly, ruby eyes glowing from beneath the cloak of darkness inside his room. Sasuke couldn't understand why Itachi liked drowning his office in darkness. Though he supposed it could add to Itachi's method of fighting, or intimidating those who dared trespass his area, or those who were unfortunate enough to meet him.

"Yes," Sasuke answered with a bare hint of a snarl. He was feeling antsy, but he refused to let anybody (well, aside from Naruto) see how he was feeling. It was like a secret between him and his patient.

Then again, he should have known that keeping secrets from Itachi was never a good idea. His brother's form of torture were unspeakable, and his brother's wrath were like frozen shards of liquid nitrogen piercing one's heart.

"Have you submitted all the information and observations, little brother?" Itachi asked, and even in the non-existent light of the room, Sasuke could _see_ his brother's raised eyebrow, could see the narrowed ruby eyes.

There was a short pause, and Sasuke's tone booked no hesitation. "Yes."

There was another pause, and Sasuke felt dread and anxiety creeping from his shoulders. He was almost afraid of what Itachi would find out. He was almost afraid of what would be his next orders.

Almost, but not quite.

"Very well," Itachi's voice sounded more serious, more commanding. Sasuke found himself faintly wishing for the older brother that would poke him on his forehead when he got too clingy, to the older brother who he admired. He wished that the old Itachi would be back.

"Your next task would be to _break_ Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi said with a flippant-sounding voice, as though he was merely crushing a lowly ant.

Sasuke's breathing hitched.

"Break him, in any way you want," Itachi added, and there was no hint of the Uchiha Itachi of before in his words.

* * *

"Aren't you being a little too friendly with Uzumaki-san?" A white-haired man asked Sasuke curiously. The Uchiha absently tugged at his gloves, a movement that the other man didn't miss.

"...I _was_ supposed to make him trust me, Kabuto," Sasuke said boredly, though his mind was still reeling from Itachi's latest order. He has no idea of how to break somebody who has already lost his family and his ability to speak.

Sasuke wanted to say, 'Naruto's already broken,' but he doubted that Itachi would accept those words. After all, his ex-mentor, Hatake Kakashi, immensely suffered from Itachi's wrath when Kakashi refused an order.

"...Trust you?" Kabuto echoed, and a twisted grin curled at his lips. The younger one resisted rolling his eyes.

"Not everybody's incapable of trust," Sasuke pointed out, and before Kabuto could voice his surprise, Sasuke added, "There still are weaklings and gullible idiots, after all."

The white-haired man made a sound of agreement. Sasuke considered the conversation over, and he stepped away from the analyzer's room.

"...Be careful, Uchiha," Kabuto's voice drifted across the room. Sasuke paused in his walk. "That person... is _fire_," Kabuto added. Sasuke shook his head. He knew that.

Fire would melt ice.

Sasuke continued to walk away.

His mind was still filled with thoughts about breaking Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

He tightened his hold around Naruto's tanned waist, sure that this affair would leave nasty bruises along its wake. He did Itachi's latest task a week after it was issued, not because he wanted to test his brother's non-existent patience, but because he couldn't summon the adverse indifference as to what would happen to Naruto. He disliked forcing himself upon anyone or anything, and he disliked this.

He didn't have a choice, did he?

He'd simply scare Naruto now. It was for the better, for both of them. Sasuke could say that he did his job, Itachi would get the data. Naruto would get the idea that Sasuke isn't the _helpful_ doctor that would make him feel alive again. Naruto would hate him, and abandon thoughts of friendship.

Lately, the blond has been acting like they're friends, and Sasuke knew that it would cause the two of them to be punished. Well, Naruto would be punished either way, but Sasuke still has his life's mission. He couldn't die yet.

He was selfish, yes, but he never claimed to _not_ be selfish.

He wished he could fully convince himself that he could just sacrifice Naruto.

He placed his lips over Naruto's parted ones, and they kissed again, for the nth time, and Sasuke hoped that Neji wasn't much of a gossip to peek in the door. He asked the Hyuuga beforehand to place the room under an illusion _and_ a locking spell, because it wouldn't do to have this interrupted.

The blond was emitting all sorts of delicious sounds, when Sasuke's hands traveled to squeeze his ass, when Sasuke sucked on the skin on his neck, when Sasuke's tongue danced with his.

Sasuke knew that this was wrong. He knew it. There were other ways to break somebody, he knew. He could have raped Naruto. He could have simply beat Naruto up. He could have murdered Yamanaka Ino in front of his eyes.

He chose this.

He chose to let Naruto believe that he loved him, then he'd continue doing so, then suddenly break things off with them. Naruto has lost so many loved ones before. Taking away another one would surely drive him ballistic.

That was Sasuke's plan. Naruto would fall in love with him, the enemy. And he'd manipulate Naruto to show the powers he had been granted with. Once Itachi would need _it_, he'd break things off with the blond.

He closed obsidian eyes, knowing that he couldn't look at Naruto's eyes, even as they performed this intimate dance. He thrusted upwards, reminding himself that he needed to be gentle if he wanted Naruto to trust him a little more, for a little while longer. Naruto was panting; Sasuke's breathing was already labored. He made another thrust, and his movement caused Naruto give a soft sigh.

He forced himself to not think that Naruto sounded adorable, sounded like he was smitten with him. Well, Naruto _should_ be smitten with him. But Sasuke should _not_ find that adorable. He was _Ice_, for crying out loud. He's emotionless. He can never fall in love.

Naruto's lips were parted and Sasuke kissed it, rough, because it looked like Naruto wanted to say something. Naruto should not speak, because it might make the affair seem more intimate that it already was. Sasuke didn't need that to happen.

He can never fall in love with Naruto.

He can never fall in love with the enemy.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

The last bit was supposed to be non-con, but I find non-con strange and scary (...unless it's a well-written EnvyEd, lol), so I changed it to angst XD;;;

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support :) Please review!


End file.
